Deep-water and deep-water oil wells are positioned in a very harsh environment for divers to reach and work. In order to contain an oil spill from a deep-water well, access to the well is crucial in a timely manner and thereafter the spill will allow the normally used top kill procedure to succeed.
Many prior art oil well plugs and containment systems have been developed in recent years. Although the plugs and systems tend to seal the oil well, the prior art apparatus and systems have shortcomings in containing deep-water oil spills and plugging deep-water wells.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,912, issued to Otis, discloses a process for inserting tubing in wells with high pressures of the fluid in the wells through a perforated tubing.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,944, issued to Gudmestad, which discloses a plug-launching device for cementing operations in of and gas wells with plugs forced into position by cement.
Yet a further recent approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,289, to Tumlin, in which a method and apparatus for plugging a well bore is disclosed using a radial expander securing the setting tool with lowered assembly with circular charges for perforating casing 15 and forming perforations with cement pumped in to seal the outside of the wellbore.
One of the disadvantages associated with these prior art well bore sealing plugs and apparatus is the shortcoming of their designs to operate in deep-water environments.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a deep-water oil well seal and plug apparatus which can plug the oil pipe bore at first, and at second create a concrete casing for permanently sealing and abandoning the oil well.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be a significant demand in the marketplace for a deep-water oil well plug and seal having the above-stated features of the present invention that can be used in an environment of deep-water pressure, extreme low temperatures, and extreme oil flow gushing out of a damaged riser.